


Crashing into Love

by Arleene_Haden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, The soulmate goose of enforcement - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleene_Haden/pseuds/Arleene_Haden
Summary: The goose started honking even louder and started chasing Yuuri, pecking him forcefully, trying to bite him. It turned out everyone was right; how could he have doubted his friends and acquaintances?At his wedding, Yuuri remembers how he met Victor for the first time. Who would've thought that a goose started it all?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Crashing into Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Victuuri fanfic?? in 2020?? it's more likely than you think.  
> I discovered that the soulmate goose of enforcement was a thing and I found it hilarious so I wanted to give it a try.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Phichit said loudly, grabbing all the attendee’s attention, “as the best man of one of the grooms, I’d like to say some words.” He took a sip of his champagne flute. “I’m really happy for the couple, they couldn’t have found anyone better for each other, and to think it all started with a goose, a goose!” Phichit, as well as all of the attendee’s, started laughing.

“I still can’t believe you actually told him what happened.” Victor said to Yuuri, a smile of disbelief on his face.

“I thought it would have been creepier saying that a stranger invited me for a coffee out of nowhere.” Yuuri smiled fondly and kissed his husband’s lips softly.

Yuuri tried to pay attention to his best friend’s speech, but he couldn’t. He could still remember clearly the day he met Victor, partly because it was also the day he developed a fear of geese.

* * *

Today was a good day. Yuuri had just been told that he had passed all his finals and would finally be graduating. It had taken him an extra year due to him taking less classes to not let his anxiety take over him, but that wasn’t important anymore, he made it. He felt ecstatic. Maybe it was this rush of euphoria, adrenaline and relief that made him go for a run; he just couldn’t bear staying at his apartment.

Yuuri didn’t even remember which route he took, but he found himself on a bridge in the middle of a lake at a park. Thankfully it was one he knew. The slight pang of panic dissipated. He looked around. The park was big and full of grass. There were some cobblestone paths, but it seemed that it was merely there to be used by passerby, not by people who wished to stay. There were some trees here and there, along with some bushes with flowers too. Some people took advantage of them and sat down under the shade, having picnics, or just lying down. Yuuri could see kids running around, people playing with their dogs, and what seemed to be a pretty advanced yoga class.

Yuuri saw a free spot near the lake and headed there to rest, the rush of emotions had left his body and left him exhausted. He sat down facing the water, there were some ducks and geese swimming around happily. Yuuri felt himself relax. He wanted to bask in the feeling, he had been an anxious mess for the past two weeks, awaiting his finals’ results. He lied down and closed his eyes. Today was a good day…

Or maybe not so much.

Yuuri was woken up by a loud honk. He sat down quickly and saw the one behind the startling noise: a goose. It was quite big, but somehow not intimidating. For a second, he thought how everyone exaggerated their encounters with these violent and evil creatures known as geese. Yeah, maybe the goose woke him up and scared him, but it seemed friendly and calm.

That was until the goose suddenly decided to start honking aggressively and tried to bite Yuuri, but missed narrowly. Yuuri instantly stood up and tried to walk away slowly, as to not make the goose angrier than it appeared, but it was futile. The goose started honking even louder and started chasing Yuuri, pecking him forcefully, trying to bite him. It turned out everyone was right; how could he have doubted his friends and acquaintances?

Yuuri felt his legs burn after running around for a while, the goose didn’t show a slight sign of tiredness, nor it had slowed down its pace. He was so focused on not letting the bird bite him that he didn’t notice someone was in his way and crashed onto them, making both fall. Yuuri heard a dog bark and the honking stopped abruptly. He turned around and saw the goose head back to the pond, it seemed content with the havoc it caused.

A groan took Yuuri out of his trance. It dawned on him that he was on top of a stranger, who had taken the fall for them.

“Ah! Sorry,” Yuuri got off the stranger quickly, offering him a hand so that he could stand up as well “That goose decided to attack me out of nowhere, are you hurt?” he said hurriedly. He was expecting the man to start yelling at him at any moment now.

“I’m okay.” The stranger said —with an accent that Yuuri couldn’t really put a finger on—, and accepted Yuuri’s help and stood up. “I think the right question here is, are _you_ okay?”

Yuuri could sense a slight tone of worry on the stranger’s voice. It was then when Yuuri realized he had crashed into a very handsome stranger. He had platinum blond hair, a fringe of it adorned the left side of his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue, and maybe it was the lighting or Yuuri’s imagination, but he could almost swear they looked teal at times.

“I-I am.” Yuuri stuttered, snapping out of his trance. He saw the stranger cover his mouth with his hand, hiding a smirk that quickly turned into full-on laughter. “Why are you laughing?” Yuuri was confused.

After a few minutes of watching the stranger cry of laughter, he cleared his voice and composed himself.

“Sorry, it’s just that I saw the whole chase and, while I felt bad for you, it was hilarious to look at.” The stranger started laughing again, and Yuuri wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

Yuuri was about to say something when he felt something push him quite forcefully from the back, making him crash into the stranger’s chest once again.

“Makka, come here.” The stranger kneeled and put a leash on the dog’s collar. “Sorry, he just wanted some attention, I’m Victor, by the way.” He pat the dog’s head and stood up, looking at Yuuri in the eyes.

“I’m Yuuri” His cheeks were slightly blushed, still recovering from both crashes.

“Well, Yuuri,” Victor smiled “would you like to go for a coffee with us?” he looked at Makka “As an apology for laughing at your distress” he chuckled a little at the end.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks get hot, but it wasn’t out of embarrassment this time.

“I’d love to.” Was all he managed to say, while smiling shyly.

Today was a good day, after all.

* * *

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor’s voice brought Yuuri back to reality. He could see the concern in his eyes.

“I am,” Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor quickly “I was just wondering what happened to that goose.”

Victor laughed quietly, not wanting to divert the attention from Phichit.

“Probably still terrorizing people at the park.” Both laughed. “But I’m kinda glad it attacked you.” Victor said sweetly. Normally, one would be confused how Victor’s words and tone contradicted themselves, but Yuuri understood.

“I would’ve preferred not to have run for my life to meet you, but deep down I’m glad it happened.” Yuuri said sincerely.

“Maybe we could go there for our anniversary and reenact it!” Victor said excitedly.

“Oh, shut up.” Yuuri feigned anger, and kissed his husband once more as people applauded at Phichit’s speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and commentaries are very much appreciated! Read you soon!


End file.
